


Guess We'll Have To Share The Bed...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi to me on <a href="http://www.treacherouscas.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>. :)</p></blockquote>





	Guess We'll Have To Share The Bed...

“Hey, mom, where’s the spare mattress?” Dean asked after half an hour of searching around the house.

“We gave it away, remember?” Mary didn’t turn away from the stove. “To the community center.”

“But… Cas is staying over.” Dean frowned.

“We’ll figure it out, honey.” She smiled at him reassuringly.

Dean nodded weakly and headed to his room trying to come up with a solution; there was no way he would tell Cas to leave because of a mattress.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked when Dean threw himself on his bed with a sigh. He was currently seating at Dean’s desk with his English textbook, but closed it in favor of helping to solve whatever was troubling his best friend.

“We gave the spare mattress away.” Dean said. It was vague, but he knew Castiel would get it.

“What should I do?” He frowned and Dean sighed again.

“Nothing, man. I’ll get a comforter and sleep on the floor.” And Dean didn’t even need to look at Castiel to know he was making the Dean-is-being-ridiculous-again face. “Fine. I’ll use the couch then.”

Dean could  _feel_  the eye roll when Castiel said, “I’m not kicking you out of your own bedroom, Dean.”

“Any better ideas, genius?” He ran a hand down his face. “Cas?” Dean asked when he didn’t hear an answer right away.

“We could always share the bed.” His voice was so low Dean wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it.

“What?” Dean sat on his bed to look at his friend properly, noticing the pink spreading on his cheeks.

“It’s big enough for the both of us.” Castiel shrugged like it was nothing but Dean could see in the way he was staring at his hands how he actually felt.

“Alright.”

Castiel frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Cas, it’s no big deal.” Dean got up and opened the door. “Come on, it’s almost dinner time.”

After dinner, Dean managed to get away with not doing the dishes with a claim that they had a visit and he was supposed to entertain him.

“Cas is here almost every day, he’s not a visit anymore.” Sam complained staring at the pile of dirty plates and cutlery while Dean pulled a protesting Castiel by the wrist.

Telling Mary they would share the bed turned out to be way easier than both of them expected. The only thing she said was where to find extra pillows and blankets if they needed it.

“I can’t believe you still have those.” Dean pointed at Castiel’s pajama pants stamped with smiling bees he had bought for him two Christmases ago.

“They’re comfortable.” Castiel crossed his legs against his chest as if to reassure the article of clothing and Dean smiled fondly at him.

“Here” Dean offered him a couple of light blue blankets. “I know you like to burrito yourself when you sleep.”

Castiel smiled softly. “Thank you, Dean.”

***

Dean woke up with a drop of sweat rolling down his back. In fact, his exact first thought before he could even open his eyes was _why the hell is it so hot in here?._

Then he felt it: the even breathing pattern on his neck that reminded him he wasn’t alone and made him realize he was inside Castiel’s blanket nest. How Cas managed to not melt was a mystery to him.

He started tracing his fingers along the arm Castiel had on his waist, pressing them together, and wondered why he wasn’t freaking out about spooning with his best friend. He already knew the answer, of course, but it was something he had decided to ignore since the two of them had met four years ago.

Dean felt Castiel stir behind him and turned around with a smile. “Morning, Cas.”

But he didn’t get an answer. Instead, the reaction he received was the complete opposite of what he was expecting, with Castiel moving so fast to get away from Dean he almost fell off the bed.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean asked when he helped Castiel settle down again.

“I-I’m sorry. This wasn’t…” He sighed. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“For what?” Dean frowned. “Cuddling me?” His lips quirked up a bit.

“You’re not upset.” Castiel’s brows were knit together.

“Of course not. I mean, it was hot as hell in there with all those damn blankets but…” He shrugged, much like Castiel had done hours ago. “I liked it.”

He watched as his friend tried to make his brain work again with a cocky smirk. It wasn’t always that someone could render Castiel speechless.

“Now, come on, it’s too early for this.” Dean smiled. “Lose the blankets and come here.”

Castiel let himself stop worrying for a moment and tossed the covers to the ground before lying in Dean’s open arms.

***

Dean couldn’t stop thinking about how warm Castiel felt against his body. He thought he would be able to forget about what had happened and resume his life but it was hard knowing he would probably never get to experience that again.

And then there was the way Castiel was acting since they had woken up tangled in each other. He had been quieter than usual and left Dean’s house earlier than they had planned saying he wasn’t feeling well.

“Alright, what’s up?” Dean asked with a defeated sigh when they were walking to the cafeteria together on Monday.

“Nothing.” Castiel stared at his feet.

Dean held him by the arm and pulled him to an empty hall. “Cas, I know you. Is it because of the bed thing?”

“Dean, I…” Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can’t go on pretending I didn’t wish we could do that again.”

“Good ‘cause neither can I.” He took a step closer, suddenly feeling extremely confident.

“What?” Castiel whispered as the color left his face.

“I want to cuddle you and take you out on dates and cook for you and…” He leaned right into Castiel’s space. “Kiss you?”

Castiel could only nod before Dean’s lips touched his.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.treacherouscas.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
